familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Warren County, Iowa
Warren County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 46,225. The county seat is Indianola. Warren County is included in the Des Moines–West Des Moines, IA Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Warren County was formed in 1846. It was named for General Joseph Warren, a hero in the American Revolutionary War.Warren County The present Warren County Court House was opened in 1939. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.6%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 35 * U.S. Highway 65 * U.S. Highway 69 * Iowa Highway 5 * Iowa Highway 28 * Iowa Highway 92 * Iowa Highway 316 Adjacent counties *Polk County (north) *Marion County (east) *Lucas County (southeast) *Clarke County (southwest) *Madison County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 46,225 in the county, with a population density of . There were 18,371 housing units, of which 17,262 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 40,671 people, 14,708 households, and 11,207 families residing in the county. The population density was 71 people per square mile (27/km²). There were 15,289 housing units at an average density of 27 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.08% White, 0.27% Black or African American, 0.17% Native American, 0.38% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.29% from other races, and 0.76% from two or more races. 1.08% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 14,708 households out of which 37.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.50% were married couples living together, 8.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.80% were non-families. 19.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.65 and the average family size was 3.05. In the county the population was spread out with 27.00% under the age of 18, 9.70% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 11.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 94.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $50,349, and the median income for a family was $56,344. Males had a median income of $36,983 versus $26,768 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,558. About 3.70% of families and 5.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.40% of those under age 18 and 5.20% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Ackworth *Bevington *Carlisle *Cumming *Des Moines *Hartford *Indianola *Lacona *Martensdale *Milo *New Virginia *Norwalk *Sandyville *Spring Hill *St. Marys *West Des Moines Unincorporated communities *Beech *Churchville *Cool *Liberty Center *Prole Townships Warren County has sixteen townships:http://www.histopolis.com/Place/US/IA/Warren_County#AdminDev, Histopolis: Warren County, Iowa, United States *Allen *Belmont *Greenfield *Jackson *Jefferson *Liberty *Lincoln *Linn *Otter *Palmyra *Richland *Squaw *Union *Virginia *White Breast *White Oak Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Warren County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Warren County, Iowa References External links *Official Warren County website *www.norwalkcc.org Norwalk Christian Church—Dayna Kinkade, 1st female Senior Pastor.] Category:Warren County, Iowa Category:1846 establishments in Iowa Territory Category:Des Moines metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1846